Camping?
by MangoLover11
Summary: The HM charctes are going camping! W&C, of course! Chelsea meets Will, Vaughn has jealously issues, and Lily is being a dog aboutit all. Please, R&R people!


Ah, beautifal and exotic Sunny Island. Where you can sleep the whole day away.

Huh, I wish!

I woke up to the _extremely _annoying sound of someone banging on my door. _That's a sound everybody just __**loves**__ to hear in the morning, I'm sure, _I thought groggily as I forced my eyes open. Ugh. I rolled over, not wanting to leave my cozily warm bed. I hope it isn't Taro, coming to educate me on the proper usage of watering cans, or Elliot, with his mutated flower obession. I remember when that started. *shudder* iIf it's Elliot, I'm am _so _going to go off on him. He'll never hear the end of it from Natalie. Anyways, back to whomevers knocking.

Sighing, I pulled myself out of bed and over to my dresser. _Hmm, sweats or jeans, _I thought , because that's such a hard choice. Sweats, obviously. Muttering, I dug around in my drawer until I found my favorite tank top, the one with pandas. The knocking started, then ended abrubtly. Confused, I made my way to the door, pulling it open with such force that the person leaning against it fell on top of me. He made a startled sound and quickly jumped off of me, extending a hand to pull me up.

I took it, noting how well his hand fit mine. I heard a chuckle, and realized I was studying his hand. Embarressed, I looked down and blushed. " I'm Will", I heard him say. " What's your name, beautifal maiden"? I looked up, and snorted. " Yeah, sure I'm beautifal. What universe are you from"? He frowned, a look of confusion gracing his features, which I noticed were very handsome. He had amazing blue eyes, and blonde hair that just positively reflected the sun. I gasped involuntarily. He was wearing white dress pants, a black muscle shirt (which showed off his abs very nicely), and a white jacket. "My name is Chelsea", I said. "What are you doing here?" I asked curiously. He sighed. " My uncle, Regis, asked that I come visit the local rancher. I didn't realize she'd be so pretty", he teased.

I blushed yet again. I was really making a habit out of that, wasn't I? "Chelsea", he mused. " It suits you. Anyways, my uncle said that there was to be a meeting on Meadow Island. May I accompany you?" I giggled. "Of course you may. Just be careful, my friend Vaughn has had a crush on me for years. If he sees you with me…" I let that sentence trail off suggestively. Will frowned, a look of disappointment crossing his face so quickly, I wasn't sure if I had even seen it. " This.. Vaughn? He is your.. boyfriend?" he asked quietly. "Of course not!" I almost shouted. " Your cousin Sabrina likes him, I would never do that to her." This time, I caught the emotion that flicked across his face. Relief. I grinned. Maybe he likes me. He grinned back at me.

"Perhaps we should be going now", he said. " Oh, damn" I said. " I just remembered I left my dog, Mudd, on Mushroom island". He frowned, seems that was becoming a habit to him as well as my blushing. "Oh dear. Um, could we perhaps go and fetch him after the meeting?" I smiled. "Of course", I said, relieved. Finally, we started to make our way to the meeting. Unfortunately, luck was not on our side that day. It was a rather chilly fall day, and just my luck, I had to fall. Into mud. Cold. Wet. Mud. Of course, only my tank top got muddy. Will, always the gentleman, offered me his shirt. I accepted, but only if he wore the jacket. (And also because he was now shirtless. Yum!) He grudgingly pulled it back on. " It's cold outside" I reminded him. I rolled my eyes. Men, I swear.

" So Will, how'd you come to Sunny Island" I asked, not paying attention to where I was walking. Which meant I tripped. Naturally. "Ahh!" I cried out, feeling my ankle twist. " Chelsea!" Will shouted, helping me up. My eyes watering, I said " I don't think I can walk on it, Will". He looked at me, squaring his shoulders. " I can carry you." My eyes widened. "Will, you can't possibly carry me that far. You'll just hurt yourself." Ignoring my protests, which were feeble at best, he picked me up in a fireman's carry, cradling me against his chest. I sighed. His chest was so comfy… I couldn't resist. I wrapped my arms around his neck and sighed in content. In response, he held me tighter against his chest.

" So Will, you never told me how you got here", I said, looking up at him. "Yes, because apparently you're a walking disaster area", he said teasingly. I scowled at him. He chuckled and kissed my nose. I froze, shocked. Will however, continued talking like nothing had happened. " My father sent me to travel the world in my yacht. Since my parents are rich, that was nothing. I had everything I could possibly need on that ship, except a friend." He seemed so _sad_ now. Like, before where there was happiness and teasing, he looked down at me with sad eyes. " Oh, Will", I started, looking at him, "You have me now. I won't leave you, ever" I said. "Promise?," he asked me in a heartbreaking voice. " Yes Will, I promise." He finally smiled, lighting up his face.

Of course, fate, who was just _determined_ to wreak havoc on my life sent, a gopher up Will's pant leg.Yelling, he started kicking and jumping to try to get it out, holding me all the while. I started laughing like a maniac, unable to resist. I mean, how random is that?! A freakin' gopher! With a few last kicks from Will, the afore mentioned gopher sailed out of his pants leg, landed, turned, sniffed at us haughtily, with a look that clearly said : _I bid you good day!, _turned and walked off. Will and I just stared after it. " Wow." He said. "Just wow." I totally agreed with him of course. So random…

"Well, onward we march", he said. " Yes, onward" I agreed. Then I started giggling. Then Will did. Pretty soon it was a full blown gigglefest. We just couldn't stop laughing. That was what we were doing when we arrived on Meadow island. In fact, I bet we looked pretty strange to everyone assembled there, a new guy, shirtless, laughing his ass off, holding me, wearing his shirt, and also doing the laughing of the ass off. Yep, that must be why they were staring and whispering.


End file.
